The Sweet Escape
by IridescentFall
Summary: takes place after the 74th hunger games** What if Katniss was sold like Finnick but a knight and shining armor came to her rescue could she find comfort in someone whos Capital! T MAY CHANGE TO M FIRST FANFIC! NO HATE PLEASE
1. The interview

"... And the winner is... Katniss Everdeen!" I should have never given Peeta those berries this is all my fault. With that, my whole world went blank.

Much later, at Caesar Flickerman's interview... "You may know her as the Girl on Fire, but we know her as the lovely Katniss Everdeen!" Caesar said directly to the camera.

"Yeah, act all friendly when you Capital people just cheered about me almost dying!" Katniss thought to herself. I realized I shouldn't be thinking this way when I'm about to be interviewed by one, so I walked out on stage, waved, smiled & walked toward Caesar and erased the thoughts from my mind.

"Hello, Caesar," I say, as I took my seat. Caesar stared at me like I'm a piece of food. I get very uncomfortable with his gaze so I cross my arms. Caesar understands, so he begins to start asking questions,

"So, how do you feel about the death of Peeta?" He asked me. "It's very unfortunate, but what's done is done." I reply, dodging his question.

Caesar keeps asking me questions and the interview drags on for another ten minutes, until he said, "I know everyone is still wondering what Katniss is thinking, but our time is up!" With those words, the audience sighed in sadness, and I was finally free!

_**Please tell me what you think of this chapter and i would like to thank David Noklevername for editing this and giving me a heads up about the format =]**_


	2. Cinna comes

When Effie Haymitch and I get into the living quarters an Avox walks in and hands us a note the note says

"_Meet President Snow at his office at 8:00 peacekeepers will be here to escort you there"_

I hand the note to Haymitch he looks worried when he reads it. Haymitch looks down and says "choose your words _very_ carefully." I start to ask him what does he mean but he tells me to

"SHHHHH"he writes something on the paper

"_The rooms are bugged can't talk_ _about it, but whatever you do don't underestimate Snow."_

_Time ticks by then finally 8:00 comes the peacekeepers barge in and escort me to Snow._

_I almost gag at the scent when we get close to his office it reaks of blood and rose. President Snow _

_greets me with a kiss on my knuckle suppress a cringe. He looks at the peacekeepers and they leave._

"_I would like to make a deal Katniss,"_

wow straight forward much ?

"I wont slaughter you family if you do all the things I say ok?" I just stare in shock

"Maybe we could put Prims name in the bowl a couple hundred times." President Snow threatens "It could be victor siblings kind of like Cashmere and Gloss"

I say in a low voice "What do I have to do?" " Become the next Finnick Odair" he replies. "Yes...yes I agree" I say reluctantly.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TIME SKIP

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cinna is helping me into a dress that he made for me he's never designed a dress like this one before its tight from the bust to the hips and flares out almost like I'm smoking. He then puts makeup on methat makes me look twice my age and skanky

" Cinna I know I've never said this but I hate it." Cinna looks at me and says "I know but remember all of this is for your family it will be over... _I promise." he says with so much sincerity._

_He kisses my forehead and looks me in the eyes with sympathy...and love no it cant be but __somewhere deep down I hope that it may be though._

_He tells me to be strong and then I go off on my 'date'_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_TIME SKIP_

_,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

_It was horrible I saved my virginity for someone I loved but I lost it to one of the people I hate the most Caesar Flickerman_

_I was so disgusted with myself that I stayed in the shower and scrubbed for 3 hours._

I get out of the shower and avoid looking at the mirror afraid of what I might see. I try to go to sleep

but I have no success with that "Great." I grumble to myself.I get out of bed and go to the only person I

can thing of who is willing to listen to me. Cinna.

I knock on his door and when he opens it all signs of him sleeping were gone and he looked happy to see me.

"Katniss" he says.

"I can't sleep so I'm here to bug you." I joke he tells me to come in and I go sit on his bed.

I tell him all the stuff that's happened and how I feel mutilated. He comforts me while I cry and for once I actually feel loved and wanted.

Peeta and I were different kind of like a brotherly sisterly love it felt like we had to tolerate each other...

I could be real around Cinna.

I finally started to fall asleep when I heard Cinna say "I love you" or maybe thats a dream...

_**The person who reviewed said it needed more Cinna. I didn't want to bring him in immediately so I put him in the second chapter I hope you guys like it =] don't forget to fav and review 3 **_


	3. WOAH THE KISS!

TWO WEEKS

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's been two weeks since I've slept with Cinna that night. It was really awkward when we woke up. I start to think back to that night...

FLASHBACK

I woke up and looked at my surroundings and realized it's not my room. I gasped when I see Cinna sleeping he looked kinda hot...Katniss get those thoughts out of your head!

I try to get out of the bed as quietly as possible but my luck faded when Cinna awoke GOSH not a heavy sleeper.

" Katniss" he smiles that contagious smile while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. "Cinna" I greet him formally he looks hurt for some odd reason...what because I was formal?

"I thought that we..." he starts but I cut him off

"Cinna I have to go just forget this ever happened OK?" he has a pained expression but quickly puts his mask on.

"Sure Katniss." he mumbled

With that I walk out the door I wonder what he was going to say...

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

PRESENT

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In my haze I didn't realize Cinna coming toward me. He cornered me and the next question he said cut

me off guard.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he said.

"I'm not" I lie through my teeth. "I know your lying you were never very good at it." he presses.

"I said I'm not" I say a little lowder then I should then I push him out of the corner he looks surprised. Then he grabs my arm as I'm walking away and kisses me.

It wasn't a heated kiss but very passionate. Not how all my 'dates' kissed me. I actually felt...loved for

the first time.

I realized I loved Cinna as more than a friend... "I'll keep my promise we will get through this Kat." with that he walks away and I'm still in shock.

_**I was going to end it here but I wanted to do another flashback of Katniss's 'dates' I'll try to make them as quick as possible**_

I go to the alleyway and out of the corner of my eye I see someone he grabs me roughly. When I find out he was my buyer I knew my life was going to be a living Hell

I get out of the bed sore from all of the whiplashes and the bruises and looked at myself in the mirror. I was on the verge of tears but I had to be strong I had to be strong for Prim and Gale and...wait how am I going to explain this to Gale...

I can't worry about that right now. Right now I have to make sure the Capital doesn't break me...

_**WOW! thank you to the follower, The favoriter, and the reviewer I hope to get more so to make my day you should fave review and follow! don't worry Katniss wont be in this horrible situation for too long I just need to find a way to put it to an end any suggestions on how to do that? so long for now 3**_


	4. Damsel in Distress

_**I know I'm making Katniss a damsel in distress/weak in this chapter but keep in mind that Cinna has to save her one way or the other keep reading to find out =]**_

I cringe at the memory and try to get the image out of my head. The cuts and the bruises were terrible.

The Capital hasn't__broken****me yet but are pretty close. All sanity is gone, I'm slowly turning into something I never wanted to become.

Whilst in deep thought an Avox walks in and hands me a note.

The note says:

_Ms. Everdeen it was a pleasure negotiating the deal that we_

_made but I need something else. The peacekeepers will be_

_there to escort you_

_-Snow_

"Shit I officially got screwed over." Katniss mumbles and walks away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TIME SKIP

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Katniss its a pleasure," Snow greets cheerfully "have a seat."

I sit down cautiously...we both know this isn't benefiting me so it must be bad if he's cheerful about it.

"No the pleasure is mine" I say. PSSSHHHHHH we both know that's a lie I cant stand this snarky bastard.

"Back to business Ms. Everdeen, One lucky man from the Capital has brought you as a slave meaning your not going to rake in money for me anymore" he said that last part with a lot less enthhusiasm

NO NO NO NO NO! THIS MEANS I'M STUCK HERE WITH THESE CRAZY PEOPLE! I scream in my head.

"The person wants you to meet him in the alleyway at noon tomorrow." he says.

I shake my head 'yes' and silently pray in my head that Cinna has found a way to get us out of here

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

TIME SKIP

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I make my way to the alleyway with all hope drained but when I get there and see the person standing there with a smile on his face arms open I knew he kept his promise... "Cinna" I say

_**:P**_ _**What's a story without a cliffy I may do multiple chapters in a day just so I finish it before school starts and I get busy so to get updates and to make me the happiest writer in the world you should **__**REVIEW FAVE AND FOLLOW!**_


	5. The plan comes through

_**Me: Yup ! I own this awesome book!**_

_**Suzanne Collins: No, but you wish you did.**_

_**Me: *sighs in resolve* Its true I do wish I did**_

_**POINT IS: I own The Hunger Games in no way...Suzanne does**_

_**Suzanne: *Victory smirk***_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I run up to Cinna and hug him. I can't believe he did it he found a way out!

I start to cry into his shoulder.

"How did you do it?" I asked

"I called in a few favors," he paused "have you ever heard of District 13?"

"Yes...it was destroyed in the rebellion...wait what favor did you call in" I ask worried

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

_**CINNA POV**_

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

I knew this question would come but not so soon.

"Katniss your the mockingjay" she waits unknowingly, she really doesn't know?

I continue "Katniss your the symbol for the rebellion I made a deal with 13's President to bail us out of the Capital if you agree to be mockin..." I got cut off

"I'M TIRED OF BEING A PAWN IN EVERBODY'S GAME CINNA!" she says "I trusted you." she mumbles.

Gosh can she not understand that I'm helping her!?

"Katniss if you could just..." I try to speak but once again am interrupted by Katniss... I guess Effie's lessons are staring to wear off

"NO IM NOT GOING TO..." now it's my turn if she wants to cut me off I'll cut her off.

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

KATNISS POV

_**'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**_

Did he just do what I thought he just did? I look at him surprised he just put his hand over my mouth!

"Now Katniss _**listen**_." he says in a firm tone

"District 13 survived the rebellion" I waited expectantly. I got that from when he said they had a President. So they just let the other Districts suffer while they're free? How did they make it on their own? Are they working for Snow...my questions go unanswered

"Snow released them but made them sign a treaty saying they couldn't infiltrate the Capital and 13's existence would be kept secret little did Snow know people were working undercover" Cinna says

I'm in shock at what he says so the next thing he does surprisesme.

"Come on Kat" he says while picking me up "time to go."

As Cinna and I get on the hovercraft I see that my family is there...but somethings wrong Gale is glaring daggers at me...

"Gale whats wrong?" I ask as Cinna puts me down.

"You trust this Capital person with our lives," he says " He could rat us out in a second!"

Cinna just stands there looking shocked "I would never..." Cinna trail off

"Cinna is a good person he would never do that I trust him with my life." I say looking at Cinna with so much sincerity and love.

" O really your dealing with a Capital freak I never thought I would see the day!"

I guess one of the district soldiers I think his name was Boggs got tired of out bickering "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS! " Boggs yelled

Gale sits down "traitor." he mumbles and starts to glare daggers again.

Am I a traitor is it wrong to trust and love Cinna?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

_**Eyyo! yup I had to make Gale the over reactor sheeesh he's such a drama queen I'll have the next chapter up later on today =P fave follow and review please!**_


	6. HE'S SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN

=D _**You guys are probably mad at me because I didn't post the other chapter. My computer was acting weird so I wrote the chapter out on a piece of paper and then waited for my pc to stop being so mean to me! Anyways I'm sorry...**_

_**TIME SKIP**_

I've been trying to push back the thoughts I've been having about Cinna. Is it wrong should...

"Hey" Cinna says as he wraps his arms around my waist .

I stiffen.

He immediately backtracks "I'm sorry I...I.."

"It's fine." I say trying to make him feel better.

I turn around.

"Cinna do you really care about me."

without hesitation he says "With all my heart."

"So you don't care about where I came from and what I did."

He thinks about it for a long while. I really hope that he says something to stop my suspicions... what if he really doesn't like me for me. Could that be beneficial to all of us?" I try to focus on now and say to him.

" Its true... You don't love me for me, You just love what the Capital made me to be...your just another person from the Capital" I say more as a question then a statement."

As I'm about to walk away Cinna says " You love someone for them,the good and the bad...so no I don't like the Capital you I __**love **you."

I looked at him shocked surprised that he said any kind of thing that had to do with what he felt.

" Cinna thats so so..."

It's his turn to make me feel better. Cinna crushes his lips to mine and while we are in a heated makeout session a throat clears, reluctantly we pull away.

An angry face stands there but behind that there's hurt.

"Gale..." I say but I can't say anything to him to wash away that hurt. He looks at me but I still can't find anything to say. He punches Cinna he looks at me again then walks away.

**** Do you think I should post a chapter once a day or have one longer up every week? Please answer with a PM or review. **

**I always feel bad for Gale when I read stories like these because he's the one who gets hurt so maybe in the future I'll make a Gale/Katniss P Oh I also realized I have a habit where I rhyme unintentionally yup cause I be rhymin' all the timin' anyways please review and fave and follow =]**


	7. I think she just lost a friend

_**So I got really super busy and something CRAZY happened but I thought to myself what would the people reading my book say to me I have to hurry an**_**d write lol so here is the waited chapter...**

"Gale! Gale!" I call out.

"What!" He yells back

"What is wrong with you can't just punch Cinna!"

His face immediately turns even more angry "You dont get it Katnip...you never have everyone else can see it but you. What happened to you? You only care for him now..." he trails off

Then it occurs to me I forgot Gales family and took him instead _God why am I so selfish_ I mentally kick myself

"Oh there you go Katnip your finally catching up. _**I cared about you! I loved you!**_ But all you can think of is yourself. _** The Capital really got to you! **_"

OH SHIT WASN'T EXPECTING THAT!

I just stand there and look at him in shock, I can't believe he just talked to me like that. Gale just stares at me waiting for emotions to come but before he can get anything out of it I punched him in the face.

I do have to admit I was over reacting but he deserved it.

Before I could process any of it Gales hand connected with my face

It stung but I wont give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I spit in his face turn around then stomp away.

TIME SKIP

As I walk down the hall to my living quarters Prim catches me

"Katniss whats wrong?" she asked then I realize I have tears streaming down my face.

"Nothing little duck" I say trying to earn a smile. Her face stays serious. She's not the little Prim that got picked for the reaping last year, she grew up.

"Katniss what happened." she presses

"Nothing" I say

Before I could stop her Prim snatches my hand off my face

PRIM'S POV

I gasp

"Katniss who did this to you?" I asked

Before I could catch her Katniss runs at full speed

"Katniss wait!" I call out

I give up trying to catch up with her so I go straight to Cinna

As I'm searching for Cinna I walk pass the healing quarters.

Did I just see Cinna? I go back and walk in to the quarters.

"Cinna what happened?" my plans of cornering him to death squashed.

His eye is starting to bruise a yellowish purple color

"Gale..."

Before he can say another word I stomp out of the door to go tell Gale off.

GALE'S POV

I try to get the image of me slapping Katniss out of my head...Cinna he deserved it but Katniss didn't do anythi...YES SHE DID SHE HIT YOU FIRST! I mentally scream at myself. While having a silent argument with myself Prim comes storming toward me red as a tomato.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

****Authors Note** I know I making Prim OC but if it was me I would be pretty ticked off if someone slapped my sister and in this C+K I made her 13...**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What the hell Gale?!" she screams at me

What is she talking about does news spread this fast in 13

"I know Hazelle taught you better than that!" Prim yells

"Prim what are you talking about?" I laugh nervously she hit a soft spot taking about my family

"BULLSHIT GALE YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT WHY DID YOU HIT KATNISS?" Prim says too calmly she really needed to wash her mouth with some soap

Before anything else can happen Prim's mom intervenes

"Is there a problem" she asks

Prim just stares at me with a glare daring me to say something

"Yes there is,apparently Gale likes hitting girls" she says before she storms out

Prims mom looks at me with curious eyes

If only she knew

"What happened" she asked

UH OH

**So what did you think about this long overdue chapter was it a disappointment I really don't support any form of abuse so writing this I tried to PG it as much as I could... and thank you to the PMer you really made my day review fave and follow it would make Cinna and Katniss happy**

**REVIEWS= a dress / suite from Cinna **wink wink****


	8. Poor Gale

GALE'S POV

YOU DID WHAT TO MY DAUGHTER!

I couldn't face Ms. Everdeen right now I need time. Wiping my face of all emotion I walk away.

As I am walking down the hall Cinna comes in to view.

I spot the bruise on Cinna's face and I feel kind of guilty for what I did. Ms. Everdeen is right what would my mother think of me. I walk up to Cinna and try to be as friendly as possible.

"Hey Cinna,sorry about..you know...punching you in the face" I say awkwardly

He just looks a incredulously "Are you serious?"

OH GOD HIS ACCENT IS SO FUCKING ANNOYING

I shake my thoughts away

"Yeah man I am. You make Katniss happy. She deserves to be happy after what she went through. The way she looks at you... I have never seen her look at anyone that way before...you have something good don't lose it." I say

There's a pang of jealousy and hurt in my heart.

Katniss was never the one for me. It's time to move on but can you move on if a heart is broken?

I'll try.

KATNISS POV

2 weeks later

';.',;'.;,'.;',;.',;'.;.';.'.,;'.,;.';.',;'.;,.';.'.;.,';.'.;.';..';.;.';.'.;.';.,'.,;.';.'.;.';.'.,;';.,';.'.,;.'.,;'.,;,.';.'.;.'.,;'.,;.,';.,',;.',.;'.,;.,';,.'.,;',.;,'.

We just started training to invade the Capital.

Gale's working with this old man named Miles from District 13. He's helping him make some kind of bomb to destroy Snows mansion. From what I've heard.

"Katniss!" A strawberry blonde shouts as she runs up to me. I think she was some one who I talk to at lunch. I guess I was too friendly then...

"Hey" I say a little un-enthusiastically

"Miles made something for you he said a new weapon?" she says as more as a question then a statement.

I have been trying to postpone seeing Gale for a long time but if I can get out of doing these push-ups I'm talking the chance...

so my computer got hacked yup crazy right I'll try to make up with lots of updates thats why this one is shorter...ANYWAY!.. I'm excited to tell you that you may see another chapter today so follow to get the updates

**Love peace and chicken grease :P,**

**IridescentFall**


	9. The Both of Us

**So it turns out I couldn't get that update on time I got places to go people to see cause I'm so awesome (I'm really not I get shoved in lockers lol) jkjk well I hope you enjoy what goes through my weird mind...**

I continue to follow the blonde in front of me

While shes blabbering about how badass the Capital is (her words not mine) I'm thinking how I'm going to talk to Gale.

She snaps me out of my thinking when she says "You know, that Gale is a cutie. I might steal him away from you."

I bite back a few words I wanted to say...those words weren't very nice

Suddenly we come to a stop. I realize this when I am inches from Tanya.

"Here we are ."

the blond punches in a long code and scans her hand... I still can't get used to the top notch security.

"TANYA KATNISS." Beetee says taking my hand " come, come We have your bow."

he's more excited than I am, if I am even excited. Beetee senses this and tries to calm down, he walks me over to this stand and punches in a code.

Yup... theres a lot of code punching.

30 seconds later I see this bow that would put Green Arrows bow to shame.

"Here you go." he says handing me the bow.

I gasp surprised at how light it is.

"Awesome isn't it?" Gale says

"I'm sorry Beetee I have to go" I say ignoring Gale and walking out.

" Katniss wait." Gale says turning me around

"What?!"

"I'm so sorry Katnip I just want you to know that."he says backing off.

"No Gale it's too late to apologize" I say walking with a tear streaming down your face

I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all you dreamed of...

-Whitney Houston

I hope Gale will forgive me one day but I'm doing it for the both of us and I wish him nothing but happiness...

**Woot Woot we reached over 4000 words how am I doing am I making good time? plz tell me! Should I keep the story or ditch it tell me in the reviews! **


	10. SHE'S BACK

**So Im taking french and its not the easiest class especially when your teacher is HORRIBLE at teaching so I had some catching up to do. I'm sorry to all the followers but I'll do posting probably 1 to 2 weeks.**

**Gales Pov**

**A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven**

I just lost a friend, not just a friend my best friend. I have nothing now. Whats the point of getting into a friendship when it just breaks. I think to myself.

"I'll kill Snow if it's the last thing I'll do..." I murmur to myself.

"Gale, we ready?" Beetee asks snapping me out of my deep thought

"Yeah any idea for the bombs?" I say while walking back into the lab

"It could do a double timer"

"...and whats that?" I knew exactly what it was I just needed a distraction.

" It'll lure the Capital peacekeepers out of their posts so it'll kill double the amount of Capitalites" that was weird when did we start saying Capitalites? Beetee could tell I was confused.

"What cant make up a word when I want to?" with a laugh we got back to work me soon forgetting about Katniss.

**Cinna's Pov**

I walked down the hall deep in thought. Did Gale really mean what he said, or was he messing with my head? He had me thinking these thoughts for 2 weeks straight.

Katniss bumps into me with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened?" I say ready to punch the mother fucker who did this

She smiled at me "Nothing." her eye twitched I could tell that she was lying. I let it pass if she didn't want to talk about it she didn't want to talk about it.

I ditched my plans my designing can wait. I decided to walk with Katniss. As me and Katniss continued to talk. I realized Katniss finally got to where she wanted to go.

"Thank you for listening Cinna," she said barely audible. "Any girl would be lucky to have you."

"You don't want me" I replied

"Its not that I don't want you its that I don't deserve you."

Katniss tries to give me a light kiss on the cheek but misses because I turn my head. I move my lips and wait until she responds it doesn't take her long. As her lips move against mine I feel my heart burning. The girl on fire is still there. We pull apart for air.

"Goodnight Cinna" she says and she goes into her room before I can stop her.

" Good night girl on fire." I walk away with a faint smile on my face

**I know its not long its just something that I posted so you guys wouldn't go Incredible Hulk on me lol**


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Im taking a little time off the story I have writers block as soon as I can come up with something that isnt crap and can actually pass as something then I will write **I promise I did not give up on u guys i'll finish **any suggestions pm me and ill put them together you may even open my writers block :). Please send in suggestions the sooner u guys do the sooner my writers block will disappear

ill try to update soon and I'm sorry,

Iridescentfall


End file.
